the therapy sagas
by marvlix
Summary: Well the insaneness comes to an end and it's time to say good bye to our mutant friends. But don't worry we'll be back later in another crazy story.
1. Wolvie in therapy?

**DC**: I do not own anything having to do with the x-men. If I did do you really think that I would be typing this for you guys? No I didn't think so either.

I would like to thank all the little people for reviewing my stories. Now, I would like to thank the academy for absolutely nothing the academy did absolutely nothing for me and probably never will. But I've accepted that and now I'm moving on into our story for the day.

The Chapter for the day will be a drum roll please (drum roll) a wolverine fic. Yay!

**Mutant Therapy Sessions**

**Doctor:** ME Yay!

**Name:** Logan?

**Age**?

**Date of Session**: 6/3/05

**Time**:11:43 AM because that's what my clock says on my computer.

A somewhat tall man walked into my office. He was well built. He was either a super hero or trained for unrealistic hours a day. Take your pick. His name is Logan. Logan Who? I don't know. He didn't tell me. His age he doesn't know. I began to think that this was going to be a case of amnesia. Let's just say I was wrong.

"Good Morning Mr. Logan. How are you today?" I ask him. That's right I'm the doctor. Dr. Rae Marvlix. (No that's not my first name or my last name. That's the name of my comic book character/ alter ego type thing. Don't panic she doesn't bite just gets really ticked off at times. A lot. And very easily so watch out.)

"Miserable like all the others," he answered. He usually answered like this all the time, even though this was his firs appointment with me. I could tell that was usually his answer to everything. He's the strong silent type. The ones that are hard to figure out unless you have cheese. Okay not cheese. Only if you got beer or something that he wants. Yet I don't have either because I'm only 14. This guy was old enough to be my great grand uncle's cousin's sister's husband's wife six and half times removed. Technically my great grand uncle's cousin's sister's husband's wife is just the sister but um we wont get into that.

"That's how it usually is or is it Mr. Logan," I said to him.

"huh?" he asked me slightly confused.

"Well if it's not miserable than it's something else. I bet you don't think that it's that miserable of a day. You probably think that it's a great day to go fishing or whatever it is that you do," I tell him.

"I guess that makes sense in a stupid kind of way," he says to me.

"So what is it that you do on days like this?" I ask him trying to get him to relax. He seems twitchy and uncomfortable. Kind of like a squirrel when it's on crack and is caught in the light of a flashlight.

"I hunt," he answers me with a grin. It's one of those evil grins that scare you. You know the ones the ones that the mad evil insane scientist have whenever they're about to do something incredibly stupid and evil.

"What do you hunt?" I ask him trying to find out what makes him tick. Not really I just don't know what else to ask him. I don't even have my degree yet. Heck I'm not even in school. I just walked in for my own therapy session and the guy ran out screaming after spending ten seconds with me. So I just stayed waiting for his next patient because I had no finals today and needed something else to do.

"I hunt big furry morons," he says to me. Now I'm a little confused. He keeps sniffing the air. So I decide to change the subject. (And that big furry moron is Saber tooth- incase you couldn't figure it out.) Now I need to come up with something. I know I'll use the old trick that has been around for years.

"So how does that make you feel?" I asked him. Well what was I supposed to say, "Do you look good in Spandex?" Yeah right. I'm saving that for another chapter. Can you guess for whom?

"It makes me feel good. Important. And I know that the stupid hairball can't come after me anymore," he says to me and now I'm even more confused.

"How's it going at home? Got any kids?" I ask him. I don't even know why this guy is even here. All I know is if I keep talking he wont know I'm not his usual therapist.

"I live in a mad house and I have 13 kids at home and two other people to help me out," he tells me.

"That's a lot of kids. No wonder you need therapy. How do you afford it with so many kids?" I asked him getting more and more interested by the moment.

"Well the one guy that I live with he's so rich that he could buy out Bill Gates," he tells me. My eye begins to twitch. Now I'm getting bored and I want to bet a squirrel.

"So what are you here for anyway?" I ask him.

"You're the doctor. Wait you're not my regular doctor who are you?" he asks me. he's starting to get mad. So I do the only logical thing to do in a time like this. I start running around the room screaming my head off. He staring at me this obviously isn't working.

"Well that's it for today. Time to go that will be. $650.32. See you next time. And pay the lady at the desk," I say this to him as I push him out the door, close it right behind him and lock it. This will be a very interesting day. I wonder who's next.

I notice a bunch of yellow folders on a nearby table. I pick up the next one. There's a picture on the inside of the folder. It's a picture of a guy. This guy looked really hot. He has brown hair and sunglasses. They're red. I love them red's my favorite color. He's my next appointment at 12:15. I can't wait. But sadly you will have to wait.

All right there's my random story so far. I didn't want to start out with jott so I did this. See y'all next chapter. Oh and press the review button. He's calling you. Please do it or I'll have to do a story on how lonely and neglected he feels because no one will press him and make him send a review. I bet he feels unimportant. That's not very nice for you guys to do to him.


	2. Scott summers

DC: I don't own the x-men blah blah blah marvel does blah blah blah

I needed some humor so here goes. Hope y'all like it.

**Mutant Therapy Sessions**

**Name: **Scott Summers

Age: 18

Date: 6/3/05

Time: 12:15

It was about 20 some minutes since the last raving lunitic I had helped showed up in my office. I decided it was safe to unlock the door. I was so glad I did too. After five minutes after locking the door, a tall, extremely hot, excentlly built man walked in the room. He was gorgeous. I loved the glasses he had on. They were red, my fav color, and made him look mysterious and more desirable. I greeted him with a casual hi.

"Hi," he answered back.

"Just take a seat on the couch and I'll be right with you," I said to him. I didn't want him to relize that I wasn't his usual doctor, at least not until I had a perfectly good explanation as to why I was here and not his usual therapist.

"So let's do a little exercise with ink blots," I said to him. I opened one of the drawers of the desk and found some. I held up the first one to him. To me it looked like a bug after it's been killed by a windshield wiper.

"It looks like black fire," he answered.

"Good. Good. Now tell me what this one looks like," I held up the 2nd of three.

"Like a girl," he said.

"Interesting," I said. I thought that it looked like a bunch of ham sandwiches maybe because I was hungry. "this is the finale one," I sad to him holding it up.

"It looks like a phoenix," he said.

"Thank you," I told him putting the cards away. "now you need to answer a few simple questions."

"Okay," he said a little confused. I was going to use this as an opportunity to find out more about him.

"What is your favorite color, tv show, hobby, sport, and do you have a girlfriend? I asked him the last rather quickly. I didn't want him to think that I was desperate (shut up Wolfie I know what you are thinking!)

"Um red, house, working out and working on my car, track, and no but I do like this girl," he answered me.

"Yes go on about this _girl._" I said a little annoyed. Hey maybe he lliked me.

"well she's tall," he said

_I'm tall. I'm 5'8"._

"she has long hair."

I have long hair.

"and she's so beautiful and talented."

I'm beautiful and talented.

"I've known her like forever and I can't get her out of my mind."

If known her like forever is like 10 min. it might be me. Okay so it's not me. we all know who she is.

"And her hair is so beautiful. It's so red. And her eyes they're like emeralds.

This guy is starting to get all stocker on me. creepy! But he's a sexy stalker. That's fine by me.

"I want to tell her so badly that I love her but I can't. she sort of has a boyfriend. She doesn't look happy with him though. I want to be the one that she's with the one that makers her happy."

Man do I so want to be this girl, maybe if I had a picture of her, a good plastic surgeon, thousands of dollars oh and a gun.

"I just want to say I love you,"

"I love you too," I said. Oops did I just say that out loud? Crap I did. Well time for my escape. Here goes.

"huh," he said.

"Well that's it for today. Time to leave see you next week. That will be it; remember to pay the lady at the desk. Oh and um good bye," I said and shoved him out the door. I really didn't want to but I had to for fear of being found out. Maybe I would be less conspicuous if I wore better clothes. I mean therapists don't usually wear cut up jeans and tank tops. I suppose I could find some somewhere. Oh well. I wonder whose next.

No seriously I do. Tell me whom you want to see next and I'll do a chapter. The one with the most votes will win. You're choices are:

Nightcrawler

Gambit

Havoc

Shadowcat.

Well review. If I don't get more than 10 reviews by next Friday I am doing a chapter on how sad, lonely, and neglected the review button feels don't think I wont. Oh and remember. Jott fans will one day rule 


	3. If I Ever Hear The Word Like Again

The Therapy Sagas

Chapter 3: If I ever hear the word like again…

I do not own the x-men. I know you know that I know that you know that I don't own them but yeah I have to do this.

Now to answer some reviews:

Josie: At no point and time will I **ever **kill off Jean Grey in any of my fan fictions. She is my favorite character of all time. I just said I might need a gun because I love Scott summers. It's supposed to be sort of a joke. And that thing about her having no personality, I will show you her personality when her chapter comes, after professor Xavier's, which will be after Kurt's; who is after rogue, who is after Remy, who is after kitty. Who is going now.

Wolf of Fire: would it kill you to freaking update? If you don't I will be sending a chapter to you to use. Thank you for steeling clay for me. Oh and tell wolfie thanks for steeling Scott for me. Greatly appreciated. You guys are the best! They are my first reviewers, and my favorites because they're so funny.

Now for the story:

Name: Katharine Pryde

Age: 14

Date: 6/3/05

Time: 12:45

I was sitting in my office. Ok so it's Dr. what's-his-name?' office. I just stayed here because I had no finals and all my other friends did so I couldn't bug tem. Anyway, back to the story. I was doing just fine. Day dreaming about Scott Summers and him half naked in a hot tub with --- whoa sorry kida went of there. You don't need to know that I think that. Then the devil's daughter herself walked in. she's every prep hater's worst nightmare.

She was a somewhat short person. Ok she's really short. I'm her same age and I'm like five inches taller than her (sorry I do not know the metric conversion for those of you who use that system. I never bothered to learn to use it or how to convert it. So all you need to know is that it's a pretty big gap.) She wore a pink sweater and blue capris with yes more pink at the bottom.

"What the heck is with all the pink," I think to myself. "Even her hair tie is pink!"

"Um like hi," she said.

"Damn it! She's a damn valley girl!" I thought to myself. "Hello Miss Pryde," I said answering her somewhat irritating and very perky greeting. "Just have a seat on the couch."

"So um like what are we like gonna do today?" she asked me still unhumanly perky.

"Commit suicide," I think to myself. "Talk about how your life is going and if you're having any problems discuss them and get them out into the open," I force myself to say but in my mind I add, "And what drug you're taking that makes you so damn perky!"

"all right," she starts. " well my life's like pretty easy. I like get totally straight A's, and have like the greatest friends who are like the best in like the whole entire world. Oh and then there's like my parents. They're like totally awesome and like totally cool."

"Um interesting: I comment pretending I care. I pretend to write some thing down on the clipboard. Then she continues.

"then there's like principal Kelly. He's like really strange and stuff, ever since like the gymnasium like totally caught on fire and like stuff," she says annoying me further with her valley girl talk.

"She just said like a hundred million times in the span of five minutes," I thought looking gat my watch. "So do you have anything else that you would like to talk about?" I asked her hoping her answer is no so I can go get some Advil for this headache of mine. Of course it's not because then this would be a very short and boring chapter. I haven't even done something incredibly stupid yet.

"Actually there's like this guy Lance. He can be like a total jerk and stuff sometimes, then at like other times he's like a totally cute sweaty. Then there's like Piotr Nikolaievithch Rasputin and he's like totally buff and like strong and like stuff. Oh and he's like super tall. I mean like tall tall. Like a whole total like foot taller than me," she said going on and on and on and on and on saying like after every single word.

I started to doodle. I then noticed what I was drawing. Some things include

jumping out the window screaming like the crazy person I am.

Shoving her off a cliff and laughing maniacally

Shooting myself

Shooting her then shooting her again and sending her to Russia in a honey baked ham. (this is a joke in our lesson groups at school. Mr. D if you're reading this ,and you're probably not, you are the best music teacher.)

Stuff involving a guieteen

Some other things involving a bunch of torture devices that young children should not read.

Hearts surrounds all of these things with such things as: Mrs. Scott Summers, Rae and Scott forever, and my personal favorite, Mrs. Rae Summers. She's still babbling. Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blablahblaba Blah Blah Blah. I keep thinking to myself. I start to rummage through this crackpots desk. I found some puppets. I found two that would fit my needs well. One was a puppet with long brown hair that was wearing red and had hazel eyes. The other one was in a lot of pink and had a ponytail with brown hair and blue eyes. I walked over to the window. The puppets were on my hands. The beautiful longhaired puppet started to strangle and beat up the other pink wearing puppet. This went on for about 15 more minutes. The pink wearing puppet was getting the crap kicked out of her. My hand was going to be bruised tomorrow morning but at this point and time I don't really care. I'm having too much fun. Then I ruined it for my self and I say this stupid thing out loud, "Take that you stupid valley girl!" I start laughing my evil laugh. Don't laugh at me. you all know that you have your own evil laugh. We Jott fans use ours when we write something that tortures Tayrn or anyone else that thinks she can steal Scott from Jean or us coughs Emma's name . "I really need to start watching what I say out loud." I think to myself. I throw the puppets out the window. We weren't on the first level and this happened:

"Owe!" screamed some random person. He started to mutter various curses. He looked up and saw my window open. "I'm gonna sue you for every penny that you got you stupid punk!"

I think he gave me the finger but I'm not sure. I think the FCC blurred it out. Okay to the FCC was nowhere to be seen. I forgot to put on my glasses this morning and anything that's more than 20 feet away from me is really blurry. Then I remember that my doctor is going to be sued, I'll save that for another story. I'll need lots and reviews for that though. Now back to Kitty and her annoying valley girl talk.

"So what's your fascination with the word like?" I asked her. I swear if I hear it again I'm going to snap. I put on an overly fake smile.

"Um like what do you mean?" she asked.

My eye started to twitch. She did it. No one thought that it was possible but she did it. She made me snap even further.

"that's it I want you out. I can't take it anymore. It's like this and like that. lance is so cute, but I totally don't care that you can't tell him you love him because you're in love with the Russian giant Pier Nickleback Ras-who –gives-a-friekin-care!. Oh and please remember to pay the lady at the desk. Now Get out of my office. Better yet leave town or the state. Maybe the country or the hemisphere, why don't you just leave the planet. That way you can start your own planet that's centered around the word like!" I yelled at her.

"Um like bye," she says and closed the door. I was about to go all she hulk and everything when I noticed my next patient.

"Hey he's kinda hot. Wonder if he's single?" I ask myself.

Well there you have it. Some things that you should know: I don't own Advil or she hulk. For those of you who think I'm a hypocrite for writing this after reading my profile when I said jott fans don't really bash other people, I'm not. If I'm bashing anyone in this story it's probably myself because I make myself look like and idiot. I'm just trying to do something funny because I've already written out the next chapter and it's not that funny. So if anyone could give me ideas for gambit it would be great. Oh and nothing with Rogue unless it's funny because I've already got stuff in there about her. See y'all and don't forget to review.


	4. A German Speaking Blue Fuzzy Elf

Hello guys sorry for taking a while to update. Things have been a little weird lately. I was originally going to do Gambit, but then I realized that his chapter wasn't too funny and I didn't want to disappoint you guys.

**Wolf of Fire**: Congrats on getting your computer fixed. I can't wait for the next chapter. You Rule! I seriously think I sent like a review the size of the most recent **Harry Potter** Book.

**Stray Phoenix: **Though I think that you never actually read this you rule too. Your stories are the best. Go and Read **The Seat Belt Sign Should Be On At All Times** if you haven't already. This story is so funny. Hear me Peoples? Go read as soon as you're done reviewing this.

The Therapy Sagas

Chapter 4

Who Doesn't Love A German Speaking Blue Fuzzy Elf

**Name:** Kurt Wagner

**Age:** 16

**Date:** 6/3/05

**Time:** 1:30 PM

I decided that I needed some coffee to help calm my nerves after my session with Kitty. I walked around considering that my next victim…. I mean patient wasn't due for another 15 Minutes. But, as usual, ended up in a closet due to my own stupidity. I took one of the coats and put it one in hopes of looking smarter and more professional. I think that I look even more stupid and less professional and more conspicuous. (Guess what? I just spelled conspicuous right without the help of spell check yea)

I walked back into my room, coffee in hand, and closed the door. No sooner had I done that then some guy seemed to pop out of nowhere. I thought that out of lack of coffee I just hadn't seen him so I didn't really care that he just popped out of nowhere.

"Bin Ich spate?" he asked me. Apparently spate in English means a rash I used my synonyms tool to figure out what it meant because it wasn't under lined in read like the rest of the German. He was either asking me, "Do you have a fish?" or "Am I late?" I haven't been in German class in a while but I assumed that it was the first one.

"Nein. Du bist nicht spate," I told him. I hope I said what I think I said instead of something incredibly stupid like, "Do you want a Fanta?" But Fanta is German so I think I got it right.

"Ah Gut. Sie sprechen Deustch," he said to me. Now that I've heard a few lines of German I now can process and speak as normal as can be expected for my one year of German knowledge.

"Ja, Ich spreche Deustch aber Englisch ist mein lieber," I told him. Okay like that whole sentence is underlined in red. Kind of cool, but weird, this fic is going to take an hour to spell check.

"Auch gut," he said taking a seat on the couch. He was definitely 100 German. Just incase the fluent German and the accent didn't give the biggest clue of your life.

"So what's your issue?" I asked him

"What do you mean?" he asked back.

"Well the previous three people that came to see me had problems. For example: this Logan guy I think is a crazed psycho gay guy, Scott Summers mind seems to be possessed by fire birds, specifically phoenixes, and then there was Kitty----," I said started to say but he broke in.

"She didn't try to feed you anything did she?" he asked me really quick.

"Um no," I said nervously.

"Oh good. If she tries to offer you anything, politely decline and run away, "he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said. "And Kitty is an overly perky valley girl who probably takes drugs that make her that perky."

"Wait did you say that Logan was gay? What would make you say that?" he asked me with a look of pure terror on his face.

"Well he lives with this old guy with 13 other kids," I said to him.

"Oh ve all live in a boarding school," He explained to me.

"Well that makes me feel a hundred times better. Any anger issues in that big old huge house of yours that you live in?"

"Not really. Ve get on everyone's nerves a bit but other wise we get along. Mr. Logan and Jean have some anger issues and Rouge's a bit distant. Trust me you do not want to get Jean mad at you in one of our "Gym Classes."

"Jean. Jean. Why does that name ring a bell?" I asked myself.

"Vell Scott summers may have mentioned him in his session. Everyone knows that they like each other zey just don't want to admit it."

"Let me guess they're best friends?"

"How did you know?"

"Personal experience and that is says so right here in his file."

"Does it really say that?"

"Yes it does," I said showing him the part where I found it. "I don't get why people never believe me. Do I look like some sort of dishonest idiot monkey to you?"

Why do you do this?" he asked me.

"I don't understand."

"Why do you help people when they don't trust you?"

"To be honest, I never thought about it that way. To tell ya the truth I'm not really a therapist."

"I know zat the diplomas on the wall. They all have Dr. Bob What's-His-Name? On them. And you don't look like a Bob. Do you um want to do something after zis?"

For those of you who thought that I wasn't going to do something incredibly stupid, SHAME ON YOU! I am insulted. For those of you who have remained faithful to my stupidity please continue while I hire a hit man to go murder the traitors.

I spat out my coffee because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Someone had actually asked me out. I then realized that I had just spat coffee all over this guy and looked for a napkin to give him. He was so busy fumbling with his watch though that he didn't even notice.

"Ach! Dis can't be happening!" he yelled nervously. "My image inducer!" Right before my eyes, he turned into a German speaking blue fuzzy elf, and this was my reaction:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed running around in circles. He vanished again. I did this until:

"Rae!" someone yelled. It was Wolf of Fire. You may also know her as Kinetic Flame or Wolfie. I know her as Liz (the person who decides to write a story when her computer hates her so that way she can't update and it ticks me off because it's a really funny story and I want to read more!). "What the hell are you doing?" I stopped running. "I called your house and I didn't get an answer. I thought that maybe you would have been stupid enough to get yourself lost or something."

"And you're my best friend because?" I asked her.

"Oh shut up!" she said. "So what exactly have you been doing this whole time?"

"Well."

So there you go. I am seriously debating if I should do a chapter for Rogue. I don't know if I want to because there isn't anything really funny about her. I'm still going to do Gambit. Maybe Liz can help me with his when she comes over Sunday and you guys can have a new chapter on Monday.

I have disabled the email address on my profile because it's not mine. It's Liz's old one and please stop emailing to it. Thank you.

I have another story that I might start soon. It's called for a rich guy your vacations suck. Xavier decides that for saving the world from magneto that he's going to send them all camping. I had a dream when they were doing this so I thought that it would make a good story.

Then there's the Inuyasha fic that I will be starting with seer of light and fire.

Thank you, for reviewing I appreciate it. If I don't get 6 more reviews however, I'm doing a chapter on the little review button guy. See y'all later.

Next Chapter: Are You Single?


	5. Goth's Can Be Decieving

Hey. Thanks for the reviews. This might be my last update for months. Let me repeat that, MONTHS. School starts Monday and I don't have a lot of time because I'm starting highschool and I'm in all honors classes. Translation: the really hard challenging classes that give a ton of homework, projects, reports, assignments, ect. So here's to my reviewers. Sorry if you don't like what I did to Rogue but I couldn't think of anything else, and well I couldn't really just not do her so here we go.

The Therapy Sagas

Chapter 5 Goth's can be deceiving

**Name** Rogue?

**Date** 6/3/05

**Time** 2:00

"And that's about it," I said explaining to my good friend Liz. She had walked in on my reaction to Kurt's real appearance and wanted an explanation of what I was doing here in my therapist's office, which I don't know why I freaked out considering I spend a lot of time staring at Shessomaru during Inuyasha. Good thing the real Liz is at band camp and probably wont be reading this for a while and then she can't hurt me until school starts and she probably will only give me a rather hard poke in the ribs during luck. B.T.W., Liz Snickers says 'hi'.

"Only you are stupid enough to drive your psychiatrist crazy and then pretend to be your psychiatrist," Liz said.

"And you're my best friend because?" I ask her.

"Oh shut up," she says to me.

"Um am Ah in the wrong place," a girl asked us dressed in Goth styled clothing.

"God knows we are," Liz mumbled and I stomped on her foot. "OWE!" she yelled.

"Um not unless you're not Rogue," I said over Liz's various curses.

"So should we um start off where the other guy left off?" she asked us.

"Um sure," I said turning to Liz.

"Oh thank gawd! I like so hate like having to pretend that I'm like Goth and like stuff. It's like totally yuck. Oh and so don't like get me started on like my like totally annoying southern accent," she said staring at the ceiling. It was at this time that Liz decided to leave me by saying, "oh well golly gee look at the time I really **really** need to be going." She ran out the door.

"Curse you Liz!" I yelled at the door shaking my fist.

"Um yeah like a back to me," Rogue said.

I was seriously thinking of saying, "Damn it all to hell," and leaving to go join Liz. Hey a box. Lets see what's in the boxie. I poked around the pox and found a plastic spoon-it's Carl Billie Joe Smith- a feather boa-that was (ahhhh) pink! I didn't touch but instead cringed-a wig and a tacky sequined green dress with matching green sequined heels. Is my therapist a cross dresser? Ewwwwwwwweeeeeeeee. Bad Image! BAD IMAGE!

A fly then caught my attention, I suppose that I should have been paying attention to Rogue but then this would have been a really boring story so you will have to read this instead. I was watching it fly all around the room going back and forth and making that very annoying and oh so constant buzzing noise. I finally got fed up and found an incredibly thick book entitled, **Big Words to Make You Feel Smart for Incredibly Dumb and Stupid People**. The fly had landed above the window and I chucked the book at it and of course it missed and flew straight out the window landing on a cat that made a very loud and unpleasant hissing sound.

"Um like what was that for?" she asked me. " Like all animals are like totally awesome and stuff."

"That's it I'm going insane. If I don't get her out of here soon I'm going to go crazy!" I yelled.

"Like Hello. I can so totally hear like every word that you're like saying," she said.

"Good than I wont have to repeat myself. NOW GO!" I yelled grasping what was left of my sanity. Liz came strolling in and said, "So how'd it go?"

"How'd it go? How'd it go? I'll tell yeah how it went. It went not that bad, if you ignore the fact that she was a totally as annoying as the first girl." I yelled. "Guess what though. I found Carl Billie Joe Smith!"

"That's great because I found Billie Joe Carl Smith the Fork!" she said holding the plastic fork up to the sky.

"You do know what this means don't you?" I asked her.

"I sure do," she said with her evil grin on her face.

Suddenly some weird announcery voice came out of nowhere and said, "What's wrong with all these people? Will they ever be normal and what does all of this mean?"

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Liz asked.

"I'm the announcer," he said.

"Do I have to pay you?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Then in that case let me be the first to tell you, Get the hell out of here."

"Hurt-ful."

"Don't care!"

"You'll get over it."

You can all find out what happens next time by kindly pressing the review button at the bottom of the screen. Anonymous peeps not reviewing isn't an excuse because I let y'all review. So please review and see y'all ASAP.


	6. Kinetic Flame's Sexy Beast Man

I'm back with chapter of what I think is 7 of the therapy sagas. Thank you all who reviewed especially Telepathic Angel who was the only one who didn't bite my head off for the whole Jemy thing into to make a wish. Thank you so much.

Chapter 7: Kinetic Flame's Sexy Beast Man

Name: Remy LeBeau

On the desk there was a make shift stage. The curtain was made of a certain green material that was suspected to be from the cross dressing therapist. Finally a plastic fork appeared in the middle with a sharpie face on it.

"I'm Harry Potter," said someone with a very bad attempt at a British accent.

"And I am Ron," said another one with a bad attempt but was much higher.

"Let's go bother Snape," said the fork.

"Okay," said the spoon.

A plastic knife was know on the "stage" and said, "I am Snape the potions master."

"Let's get him," said the spoon. The plastic implements then proceeded to prod at the poor knife saying, "Bother. Bother. Bother." The knife disappeared leaving the spoon and fork alone.

"That was fun," said the spoon.

"I like the part when he stopped moving," said the fork.

"Let's do it again."

"Okay." They again began to poke and prod at the spoon but the knife fought back this time.

"Avade Kedvra," said the knife and green sequins fell on them. The spoon and fork were dropped.

"Hello Severus," said a Spork who was supposed to be Dumbeldore. "Oh look young Harry and run are taking an afternoon nap." It was at this time that the knife, aka Snape, decided to make his escape. "Let's see what they have in their pockets. Nine Snickels and a Dung bomb, this is my lucky day. Now where did Snape go? More importantly where the hell am I? Oh well. It's naked time!" the Spork's napkin, which was colored with a purple marker, was ripped off and the Spork proceeded to dance. There was then applause.

"Was it me, or did that applause not sound like it was in your head?" Liz asked me.

"Nope I heard it too, but then again my friends think I'm crazy!" I yelled at her.

"You know you love me in a non passionate way," Liz said with that ridiculous grin on her face.

"Um Liz don't turn around," I said to her.

"Why the hell not?" she asked and turning around. "It's HIM!"

"I told you not to turn around."

"Hello. I be Remy LeBeau," he said. It was Gambit. We had seen him on the news. We usually refer to him as Kinetic Flame's Sexy Beast Man though, but I'd never say that in front of him or anything or would I?

"Take a seat," I said.

"Yes please do," Liz said.

"How come Remy be so luck to get such gorgeous ladies as you?" he asked us. I think Liz was just about to pass out, but she's been sick lately and always looks that way when she is.

"He keeps smiling at us," Liz said in a singing kind of mumble whisper thingy.

"So why don't you sit on the couch," I said trying to ignore my sick friend.

"Dat sounds kinda lonely. Why don't you sit wit Remy?" he asked us, but before I could respond or he could finish the question, Liz was already sitting on the couch.

"Sure no problem," she said.

"Um so it says you have a multiple personality?" I asked him looking quite confused. I had read a case of MPD before and he just didn't seem like the type to have a mental issue to this extent.

"Well yes I do. But I don't know what he's like. I don't remember much when he is around only what he writes in the journal which isn't much or often," he explained.

"Fascinating," Liz said not really paying attention just really staring at him.

"Yes here is my Journal," he said handing it to me.

"Naked man? Naked Man? The name of your multiple personality is Naked Man?" I asked him.

"Yes fair maiden I am Naked Man," he said in a bad imitation of a super hero voice. He took off his trench coat but he still had clothes on. I don't think he could really tell the difference.

"How come I have to fall for the guy with the mental problems," Liz asked me.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked her.

"No not really," she said.

"Well then don't ask," I told her. Gambit was now running around the room with his hands outstretched pretending to fly. "We should let him go."

"But he's so good looking and hot," Liz said.

"What about Shessomaru?" I asked her.

"He's not real," she said quickly.

"Billie Joe?"

"Married!"

"Whatever," I said but opened the door and Naked Man; I mean Gambit ran out the door.

Well that's it kind of short but I felt bad about not updating. See you guys soon and please review.

That whole Harry Potter thing in the beginning I don't own. You can go to sillyone dot com to see it. And you can thank a 9-year-old kid for this chapter because he gave me the idea for it when he was playing with one of his sister's Barbie dolls.

There are only 4 more chapters left. And next time we'll explore the great insanity that is Professor Charles Francis Xavier.

I also don't own Liz, Harry Potter or Barbie.


	7. Minions will bring us together

HI! I'M NOT DEAD! I home sick today so I thought that I should update and I have chosen this story because I'm all high on cough medicine and am starting to feel their affects. So here goes.

Chapter 8: Crazy Insane Psycho Killer Professor

"Why did you have to let him go? Why? Why? Why?" my best friend Liz whined.

"Because we have 3 more people that we have to do that's why!" I yelled at her.

"Whose next twinsy?" she asked me.

"Professor Charles Francis Xavier," I told her.

"Francis? Francis?" she said. She suddenly started laughing.

"Hello," said someone at the door.

"Whose there?" Liz asked.

"Um Liz look down," I said.

"Oh he's in a wheel chair. Now I see him," she said.

"Uh hu."

"So do you have dodo bird?" he asked us.

"No but can I ask you something," Liz said.

"Yes of course good doctor lady," he said.

"Do you use a floor buffer to make your head so shiny?" she asked him.

"You can actually tell. You don't know how many people don't notice how much extra time I put in to look my best for them. Well when you're an old bald guy you don't have a lot things to do. Did I mention that I have minions?" he asked us.

"Minions? You have minions! I used to have minions but then I moved on to high school and they're still back in Shawnee. They're in the band. But next year I shall have my minions back!" Liz said with an evil laugh.

"Do you make your minions do every little thing that pops into your head?" Professor Xavier asked her.

"Yes! One time I told one to go get me soy latte and they actually did. So then I drank it than spat it back out and said, 'what were you thinking I don't like soy lattes I don't even like regular lattes!' so then I hit 'em and said to go buzz off," she explained. "So what do you tell your minions to do?"

"I have them go and 'stop' the bad things. They're super heroes. Everyone thinks that I'm just an old rich guy who owns a boarding school but guess what they're wrong. In my basement you think that there would be books. Right? Wrong! I have weapons of mass destruction. They're so much fun to play with and there's tons of buttons. I love pressing buttons. So do your minions get benefits?"

"Is that an innuendo?" she asked. I smacked my forehead with my hand.

"Of course not! I'm just wondering if they have dental plans or anything like that?" he explained.

"Not really unless you count that if they do everything that I ask them to do then I don't kill them," she said. "Do you have any long term goals for your minions?"

"Well just between you and me one day I want to take over the world," he said. "Everyone thinks that I'm trying to **prevent** Magneto taking over the world when in fact I'm just stopping him so I can take over the world."

"I think that I'll try that someday," Liz said. A bell went off somewhere in the background.

"Well time's up Professor please pay the lady at the desk and schedule your next appointment. After that don't call us we'll call you," I told him. "Since you were so nice you get to pick something out of the great big box." I handed him the therapist box.

"Hey gee thanks I think I'll take this wig," he said reaching in and putting it on. "What do you think? Is blond a good color for me?"

"The best," I said opening the door for him.

"Hey foxy mama what you say me you and a romantic candle lit dinner my place then we can go in my limo," he said trying to hit on the lady at the desk.

"Go away you old pervert!" she said.

"Guess she couldn't handle my animal magnetism."

Well next chapter is what most of my fans have been waiting for. That's right Jean's therapy session. It will hopefully help all of you Jean/Jott bashing haters ect. Understand what she's really like.


	8. The Insanity of Two Friends

We were sitting in my therapist's office when the next patient came in. Liz was still brooding over the fact that the bald guy with the shiny head who had minions like she did was leaving. She was annoyed deeply by the fact that it was I who had sent him on his merry way. Back to our current patient.

A tall thin girl stepped into the office. She had long red hair and green eyes. She seemed to be troubled but I'm not sure by what. She seemed to be the little miss perfect type. Maybe she would be like the gothic girl and surprise the heck out of us and be really cool. But that's just wishful thinking.

"Hi I'm Jean Grey," she said with a smile on her face. It wasn't a ha ha happy simile more like a nervous am I pleasing everyone smile.

"I'm Rae and this is my minion Liz," I said trying to be friendly.

"Hey you're the minion. I own you! You don't inherit anything until my untimely demise!" she yelled annoyed.

"Actually Green Day owns me," I said referring to Joe's Xanga.

"Well that's true, but that's because Joe's a deeply interested Green Day fan and thinks that they're all Gods," she said.

"Deeply interested isn't a strong enough word. You both stalk Billie Joe! It's very disturbing actually," I told Liz.

"Yeah well that's only because he's hot! And what about Daniel Radcliff? And Daniel Cudmore? Oh and what about Shaynie Poo?" she asked trying to annoy me to death and getting increasingly closer to doing so.

"All right! And gross Shayne's my best friend you psycho minion stalker!" I yelled at her.

"Who the heck are you?" Liz asked like it was the first time that she had noticed Jean.

"I'm Jean Grey," she said again.

"Don't mind her she's just an oblivious idiot!" I told her.

"Hey! You're the one who doesn't notice your friends in the hallway!" Liz countered.

"Well would you be all happy and noticing things if you were going through a move at the time and you hate your parents because of it and you don't feel like you belong anywhere because your stupid mother treats you like you're not there because you made one stupid mistake in the 6th grade which was her fault in the first place because she's the one who kept putting pressure on you so you signed her name to two notes so that everything would be ok!" I yelled at her.

"Actually, I do," Jean said after I was done ranting and raving.

"Well then at least someone understands!" Liz said annoyed. "Because you were talking so fast that my head was about to explode!"

"Sorry that you're the only thing that I can vent my anger with!" I yelled back.

"Hey why are you yelling at me?" she asked me. "Shouldn't we be helping our patient?"

"Oh yeah forgot about that," I said. "So what's—. What do you want now Liz?"

"Can I start this time? Please?" she asked me.

"Fine," I told her.

"Wohoo!" she said. "So what's screwed up with you?" Liz asked.

"Liz!" I yelled at her. "These people we are supposed to be helping have problems they might not be able to handle that kind of harsh talking. They're minds may be in a hard state and they might start crying or turning into the Hulk or something!"

"Well everyone in this story has had some kind of weird problem that is so weird that there isn't a word strong enough to express how weird his or her weirdness is," she said.

"Ok. I didn't understand that and I'm the smart one!" I said.

"Hey!" she said.

"Just shut up and let me handle this!" I yelled at her. "Now why are you here?"

"Because Senator Kelly is making all mutants go to therapy to see if they are stable enough to be re-admitted into the public school program," Jean explained simply.

"So there's no problem. No psycho alternate personality? No OCD? No anything?" Liz asked disappointed.

"Not really unless you count my depression issues," she said.

"Depression as in suicide?" Liz asked Jean.

"Um no!" Jean yelled.

"Just making sure so that we keep you away from Billie Joe Bob Carl Smith the fork," Liz said.

"What?" Jean asked.

"You don't want to know," I told her.

"What would you like to talk about?" Liz asked. "Wait let me guess. How everybody hates you and that you want to go crawl under a rock?"

"No," Jean answered.

"The walls in your world are made out of cotton candy?" Liz tried again.

"Liz that's my sister!" I yelled at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot.

"Obviously!" I yelled at her.

"You're having guy problems like that psycho valley girl that Rae was talking to!" Liz asked.

"No not really I have a boyfriend," she said.

"You want to destroy the world with you legions of minions," Liz said.

"LIZ THAT'S YOU!" I yelled at her.

"Oh yeah," she answered.

"Um actually," Jean said. "I kind of have this dream where I… well you don't want to hear about that."

"Yes we do," Liz said sitting Indian style in front of her with a bag of popcorn.

"Well there's this one dream where I feel like I have so much power. I mean I can destroy the world in 3 seconds flat if I got really mad kind of power. I keep destroying everything and everyone and I like then I drain the energy from stars and inhabited planets," she said.

"Well that was um, interesting," I said.

"Again!" Liz said.

"I really don't like to talk about it," Jean said.

"Oh ok," Liz said. "What other problems did the other people have?" she whispered to me.

"Um, MPD, OCD, ADD, and ADHD," I told her.

"Who had ADD and ADHD?" she asked me.

"Us," I said.

"Hey! Is anyone in there I'm like way late for my session dudes or dudedets who ever you are in there," said a guy on the other side of the door. Liz and I looked at each other.

"Well that was fun. Got to go. Bye. Don't forget to pay the lady at the desk 137.13," I told her as Liz ushered her through the door and our next patient came in.

Well that's it. Sorry it took so long for me to type this up. I really appreciate you sticking with me. Please review. They really keep me going. I try to update it's just that basketball has started and I have problems with my legs and family and then there's school. HI to stray phoenix who got hit by three hurricanes go check out her stuff and review she's really appreciate that. Well only two chapters left bet it's really obvious to who's next!


	9. Lizzie The Imagenary Gecko

The Therapy Sagas

Chapter 9: Lizzie the Imaginary Gecko

Liz and I just finished with our previous patient early and were getting bored. We were going to go find something else to do. Well that didn't work out so well and we decided to get a knish and come back. I was only two bites into my knish when:

"Dude I'm back lets get started because I like so have to like go surfing in Hawaii with my stiff bro. Whoa you two are like not Dudes! You two are like Dudettes. What's up with that?" our last patient, Alex Summers, hot surfer dude from Hawaii said. He was really awesome. He had a nice tan, and was really toned up, and

"Rae gets on with the story!" Liz yelled.

"And he had nice abs and"

"Fine I'll tell this chapter! Seeing as you are acting all boy crazy! So here's what happened next."

"Ok so I'm like gonna need names and numbers," Alex said.

"I'm Rae and my number is"

"You cannot go out and give your number to random patients Rae! Come on even I know that!" I yelled at her.

"What you like doesn't think that I'm like a crazed psycho killer or something? Do you?" Alex asked us.

"No but your in here and everyone knows that if you're in this story that you have a serious mental illness," I explained to him.

"Yeah well don't worry about me because I am like just a surfer dude who just happens to be single," he said with a smile. A number flashed in the room but may appear at the bottom of your screen if you are incredibly crazy, stalker-ish, or boy crazy like Rae.

"What?" Rae said.

"Oh nothing just go back to drooling over the hot surfer dude.

"So you admit it you do like him."

"I never said that."

"Are you trying to steel my man."

"Rae did you forget to take your crazy pills today?"

"Don't you try to make me look bad in front of him? Maybe that's your plan. Make me look crazy so you can have him all to yourself!"

"Do you even hear what your saying?"

"Ladies. Ladies. Ladies. There's enough of me to go around," he said in an egotistic sort of way. I don't think that Rae really cared though.

"Now can we please get started," Rae said.

"RAE WE'VE STARTED ALMOST A PAGE AGO!" I yelled at her.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?

"We did! You were to busy drooling over surfer dude over there to even notice!" I yelled at her.

"Really? Like it matters now! I'm taking back over this story and no one can stop me!" she yelled and was soon followed by an evil laugh.

"Ok." I said.

"Now that I, Rae, have control back over **my** story. Lets really get started," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Alex said

"Yeah that's because you're not the one who got the story taken from her now are you?" Liz said depressed.

"Anyway let's go. Were you physically abused when you were a child?" I asked him.

"No," he answered.

"Emotionally?"

"No."

"Verbally."

"No."

"Did you go to summer camp?" Liz asked.

"What does summer camp have to do with anything?" I asked annoyed.

"Summer camp is bad for some people. They have traumatizing experiences."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I went to summer camp once," Alex said.

"Oh yeah and what happened when you were at summer camp?" Liz asked.

"If it was a traumatizing experience why would you want to have him re-live it?" I asked her.

"Because most likely it will be incredibly hilarious," she said.

"You're right. Go on."

"Well when I was little I had a gecko named, Lizzie. She was small green, lived in a shoebox. Ran away when I was at summer camp. Good times good times. Well until she ran away that is." He said.

"Awe how sad," I said.

"How could your gecko run away? Geckos can't run?" Liz said.

"Liz it's an expression. When your pet leaves you people usually say that they ran away. Like how little kids do when they get in trouble and think that they don't need their family anymore." I explained to her.

"Oh well why didn't you say so. I mean come on because Geckos can't even run. Why would they even have something like that?" Liz asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go asked the person who invented it and stop bugging me so that we can get on with this thing." I said. "How long did it take you to get over your gecko?"

"Not that long since she was an imaginary one," he told us.

"Wait you had an imaginary gecko?" I asked him.

"Yep," he answered.

"And you kept her in a shoe box."

"Yes."

"And she ran away while you were at summer camp?"

"That's how it went."

"That's pathetic!"

"Hey you kept pretending to be your therapist when your therapist ran out after being in here with you for 10 seconds!" Liz said.

"Yes but I'm not a cross dressing therapist." I told her.

"That's true."

"Um excuse me the rest of the patients are waiting for you," the secretary buzzed in.

"Oh well then send them in."

Sorry for the delay it's just that I was moving and I'll update ASAP for the last chapter.


	10. The Diagnosis

The Therapy Sagas

Chapter 10: Our Diagnosis

All 11 of us sat in the room, Scott, Logan, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Gambit (aka Naked Man), Professor X, Jean, Alex-my favorite-, Liz and me. It had been a long and tiring day for Liz and me, seeing one crazy person after another. We had finally gone through all of my doctors patients had come up with diagnoses for all of them. Some are more creative than others but hey they're mental it's not like they're going to care.

"We are all very glad that you could all come here today," I said looking around at all of them. "We have come up with some very useful things to help all of you with your various degrees of issues."

"Yes and we hope that you find them most helpful," Liz said in a fake doctor voice. "Logan, don't ever ever **ever** mention that you live with a rich dude in a house with 13 other kids before telling him that you live at a **boarding** school," Liz said.

"Ok you and you," I said pointing to Jean and Scott. "You both like each other so just get this awkward phase thing over with and start dating before both spontaneously combust of frustration. Kitty, you're how old? The valley girl thing is annoying. Nobody likes it anymore! Start talking normal or you'll have assassins after all the time."

"And we don't mean the nice kind either," Liz said.

"There are nice kinds of assassins?" Kitty asked puzzled.

"Well no not really but some are worse than others. Some stalk you and call you on the phone when no one else is home and do that creepy breathing thing," Liz explained to her.

"Ewe that is like so creepy and wrong," she said making a face.

"Rogue you need more mental help than we can give you," Liz said.

"It's either that or she's been touching Kitty for way to long and needs to touch Logan to balance out all the sweet pink sugar frosting that's flowing through her veins!" I said.

"Hey I like like sweet pink sugar frosting!" Kitty said obviously offended.

"Yeah to bad you can't cook with it," Kurt said.

"Oh yeah now for you my German Speaking Blue Fuzzy Elf. Sorry I screamed, but I don't like you that way. You're better off without me. I'm way to crazy and I don't want to drag you in like somebody dragged me in I'm not mentioning any names, Joe Liz, Caitlin, Nikki, Amanda and Jennie," I said coughing the names.

"I heard that," Liz said.

"Well it's true," I told her.

"Gambit we have absolutely nothing to suggest for you except to tell people to not say naked man three times in a row," Liz said.

"Why? What happens when you say naked man naked man naked man?" Professor X asked.

"I am Naked Man," Gambit said in a cheesy fake super hero voice. His trench coat was off and was running around the room making swooshing voices pretending to fly.

"Did we just not say for you not to say that," I yelled at the professor. "You know, for a smart bald guy in a wheel chair you're really not that smart."

"Of course he is. He has **legions** of minions. MINIONS!" Liz yelled. "By the way the wig looks fabulous!"

"Dude I didn't even notice that!" Alex said.

"Isn't that a girl's wig," Logan said with a strange look on his face.

"You're just jealous," the professor said fixing his new "hair."

"Oh yeah so jealous," Logan muttered.

"Heard that," Professor said.

"Damn it."

"By the way professor, Liz said. "If you ever want to join forces, and oh I don't know take over the world or something, here's my card."

"Oh boy an alliance!" the professor said giddy. "Now I'll be able to take over the Society of Incredibly Wealthy Crippled People!"

"And he's our leader why?" Scott asked.

"Because sadly without him we would be sad little lost puppies. Kind of like how you would be if Jean left," Logan explained.

"Hey!" Scott resented.

"It's the truth," Logan said.

"Now Jean seeing as we already told Scott what to do, here's our advice to you: DO NOT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES LET DOWN YOUR GUARD TARYN'S WILL GET AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT OF WORK DONE TO CHANGE HER BODY TO LOOK ABSOLUTELY FLAWLESS, WEAR INCREBLY HIGH HEALS, DIE HER HAIR BLONDE, SELL HER SOUL TO THE DEVIL TO GET TELEPATHIC POWERS JUST TO GET SCOTT AWAY FROM YOU!" I explained to her.

"And you say I'm crazy?" Liz asked me.

"Hey, I calls them as I sees them," I told her. " Well that's it guys nice meeting you."

"Like what about me?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah we almost forgot. You and Kurt are staying with us!" I said.

"Score one for the surfer dude!" he said.

"Well here's 'our' pay check," Liz said opening the envelope. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed and fainted.

"What?" I asked looking at the paper. "OH MY GOD! WE JUST MADE $7,137.13!"

"Dudes that's like a ton of money!" Alex said.

"I know! And it has all our favorite numbers in it. That's really strange," Liz said regaining consciousness from the shock of the amount of money.

"Hey Alex sorry to break up your would you call it a date?" Scott asked.

"Yes! Yes I would!" he said obviously angry.

"Well it's just that Magneto's causing trouble," Scott said.

"Yeah either that or he's trying to take over the Society of Incredibly Wealthy Crippled People," Kurt mumbled.

"I'm going with Kurt on this one. Besides don't we have enough people to do this I mean there's like 8 of us," Alex complained.

"No technically there's only 5 because Storm's in Africa, the professor never comes, and me and you are here," he said.

"What about the little porcupine dude?" Alex asked.

"Lives in the sewers now," Kurt said.

"Ewe."

"Yeah, Ewe."

"Elf! Pretty Boy! Slim! You better get over here now and suit up for this mission or I'll have you running laps until you're my age and buddy I'm pretty damn old," Logan threatened them.

"Coming," Kurt said quickly.

"Alas my new found love I must leave, but if I ever see you again which I expect it to be soon, I will be waiting for you," Alex said.

"I said **NOW**! Logan yelled.

"Bye."

"Well what do you want to do now?" Liz asked.

"I don't know are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Thought you would never ask," Liz said. "Sushi?"

"In Japan?"

"Let's go!"

Well it started when I was home alone and didn't have a test and all my friends did and I had no one to bug and so it ends on a day when I was home alone and didn't have a test and all my friends did and I had no one to bug. I hope you have enjoyed my tale of insaneness and there will be a sequel just not in the Evolution or X-men section, or at least for now. There is a hint in the end to where Liz and I are going next, but unless you know me really well you probably wont see it. Today I am going to try my absolute best to update all stories **and** to type up the **entire** Assassin's Theory for Seer of Light and Fire so that we can get that done and I can concentrate on you guys again. Please go read the Assassin's Theory. You can go to it through my favorite author's Seer of Light and Fire is there. The Assassin's Theory is the tale of 3 nowhere near normal girls, Nova, Kainna, and Rei. They find out that one of them has the key to destroying the greatest evil in feudal era Japan. The Assassin's theory will make appearances in Evolution (third one), Ultimate X-men Comics (3 one part 2) and the Uncanny Comics (Number 7) so please read it. I appreciate it if you do. If you do then I will review a story of yours in return. I know I'm pathetic doing a review bribe but this story means a lot to Seer and me. I may not be able to update that much because of me moving I'm still trying to get unpacked. Plus I had no cable and Internet for 3 days. My phone will not be turned on until the 20th. I cannot play basketball for the rest of the season. No more gym for the rest of the year and to top it all off Ryan Barrik is on my bus! He absolutely gets on my last nerve most of the time! Though I don't know why I don't hate him that much any more. Oh well. Bye.


End file.
